Lost
by RickLoveEvy
Summary: Ever wonder why Rick and Evelyn only have one child? Here's the story. Evelyn lost something very precious in her life. Between The Mummy and The Mummy Return.


**Lost**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. All belong to Mr. Stephen Sommers and Universal studio.

The story happened somewhere between The Mummy and The Mummy Return. Reviews are welcome, but this is my first Mummy's fiction. So, be nice to me. I'm working on a sequel of this story. Stay tune.

*ps: Please forgive my grammar mistake, I'm not a native speaker.

Enjoy =)

Evelyn sat in her library, the one her father used to work in, working on her latest discovery. She was at home alone. The two of her most important men in her life were out of town for few days. She would have joined them if she was not feeling dizzy and tired all the time. Rick was insisted to stay at home and take care of his wife instead of camping with his son. However, stubborn as she was, she kept assuring his husband that she was fine, only needed some rest since she was working hard on her latest discovery, she only slept few hours for the past few days. Rick, on the other hand, was not convinced by his wife. Evelyn had to pressure on the point that he rarely spent time with his son recently. His son missed him and she didn't want to disappoint Alex who indeed, excited for the whole camping thing. Already spent 5 years with her husband, she definitely knew how to convince her husband. Rick reluctantly went with his son this morning. They only had left few hours ago but she already started to miss them. The house was quiet without her 4 years old son running around and her husband, her soulmate who wouldn't left her alone for more than 5 minutes. She always wanted to have few hours to herself without being disturbed by her son and husband. Now she got what she wanted but she felf lonely without her husband teasing her every time he got the chance. She missed her handsome, tall, strong, adventurous husband who risked his life and saved her from the undead. How romantic! As she started to recall the past, the corners of her lips slightly move upward. She couldn't help herself but smile as her mind wandered back to their memories. Her hopeless brother was the one who brought Rick to her. The puzzle box he stole from the filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Speaking of Jonathan, he rarely showed up these days. Probably passed out at some streets outside the bars.

A sound of closing the door caught her back from the memories. She wondered who was that, in fact all the men were went out. However, much to her surprise, the one who closed the door with a loud "bang" was her dear brother. "Hello, old mum." he greeted. "Why were you home at this hour?" Evenlyn said as she frown. She was wondering her dear brother was not passed out at some bars. "I say evy, was that how you greet your only brother?" he said with a sad tone, teasing her. Evelyn quickly ran to Jonathan and hug him. It's been awhile since the last time she hug her brother. Janathan hug her back but quickly move her at arm length. "Why the house was so quiet? Where's Alex?" he asked. He hadn't seen his nephew for few days. Jonathan was Alex partner in crime. He was Alex best friend since the day Alex was born. "He and Rick were out of town for camping. He will be back in few days." she said. "I say old mum, why didn't you join them?" he asked, curious about the reason she was still at home. Since the day three of them came back from Hamunaptra the second time, she and Rick had spent their time together. "I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to disappoint Alex. So, I let them had their time together." she said with a smile as she thought about her husband and son. "Are you alright, old mum? It wasn't usual that you were not feeling well. Do you want to see a doctor? I could drive." he said as he was concerned about his sister current state. "No, I'm fine but thank you." she said with a smile. She turn around and walked back in the library continued her work before she was interrupted by the sound. She suddenly felt dizzy and some wetness between her inner thighs. She tried to make it to her library to have a look at herself but she couldn't make it as she fall down onto the floor. She saw bloods between her thighs. "Oh my god" she gasped. Her brother saw her when she fall down and ran to her side as fast as he could. Before he reached her, she passed out on the floor. He quickly sent her sister to the nearest hospital.

Evelyn tried to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was the white ceiling. She adjusted her eyes to the light and saw her brother sat on the chair near her bed. She figured she was in the hospital because the last thing she remembered was she passed out in the house. Suddenly something hit her. Her abdomen wasn't feeling well and she remembered she saw bloods before she passed out. Something was missing but she couldn't what was it. He felt her moving and raise his head. "Thank god. Evy, you're awake." he said. "How are you feeling?" he added. "Something was wrong I can tell but... I don't know." she said and noticed the sadness on her brother's face. "What is it, Jonathan?" she asked. His hesitation made she scared even more. "What is it Jon" she asked again. "You had a miscarriage evy." he said, couldn't meet his sister's eyes. "A what?!" she couldn't believe what she had just heard from her brother. "Miscarriage, evy" he repeated as he raised his head and met her eyes. "I'm not... but... how?" she said as she stared blankly at her brother. He could tell from her look that his sister was confused. She didn't know that she was pregnant. "Evy, you are pregnant. You were pregnant!" Jonathan said as he was frustrated that he was the one who brought the news to his sister. He hoped Rick was here. Then he could calm his wife. But since Rick wasn't here, he had to stay strong for his baby sister. "I was pregnant... I was pregnant..." she said as she started to gather all pieces together, her cycle was late, she felt tired the whole time and she felt dizzy for the past few days. When the miscarriage came into her mind, she started to cry uncontrollably. "But why... Jonathan why the baby...?" she just couldn't say it and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "The doc said there were a lot of reason might caused it happened. Sometime it just meant to be happened. I'm sorry old mum" he tried to explain the whole thing and felt pity for his sister lost. "I think it was my fault that I lost it only if I could found out about the baby, I might had more careful recently. Oh Jonathan, it was all my faults". She was in tears when she was talking at the same time which made it more difficult for her brother to listen to what she was saying. "Evy... look at me... come on old mum... look at me... this was not your fault. Neither of us wanted this happened but sometimes we couldn't control how things will go" he said as he held her tight in his arms. Evelyn calm down from her crying when her brother was trying to comfort her. He held her at arm length and said "I should probably get Rick now. Telling him that you were in hospital". "Don't! I'm fine, really Jonathan. There is no point to worry him. Alex needs some alone time with his father" she tried to assure her brother. "Are you sure old mum?" he said as he wasn't sure it was the right choice for not calling his brother-in-law. "Yes. I'm ok" she said with a smile. She was tired after she cried and fall asleep the second her back touched the bed.

The doctor had insisted for her to stay at hospital for to ensure she was recovered from her miscarriage. The doc said she was lucky that the miscarriage didn't cause her too much damage and she still can bare child with ease. She had spent two days in the hospital room and finally the doc had agreed to let her rest at home. It was raining and it made her felt emotionally bad. "Cheer up old mum. Everything will be fine when we get home" Jonathan tried to lighten up her mood as he used to do when they were younger. He stopped the car at the ground near the front door. He opened the car door for her and unlocked the front door to let her in. She excused herself and made her way to her bedroom that she had been sharing with her husband for 5 years. She changed to a much comfort shirt and climbed on to the bed wrapped herself in the blanket. She grab Rick's pillow and hug it on her chest. Took in his scent that left on the pillow. She missed him. She wished he was here and held her while she was crying. "No! I had enough crying for the past two days. I'm not going to cry again" she thought. A automobile moving sound caught her attention. She walked to the window and much to her surprise, it was Rick's car that parked in front of their house. He was back! She quickly walked to downstairs, eager to see her husband. The second her feet landed on the ground floor, Alex's voice came into her ear yelling "mummy... mummy..." and that made her smile for the first time in two days. She lifted him up, gave him a hug and a kiss on both side of his cheeks. When she saw her husband step into the house, she let go of her son and ran to her husband. He caught her and held her close. Oh god, he missed her so much. He move slightly away from her and look into her eyes. He knew something was wrong but it wasn't the right moment to question her. Instead he kissed her on the lips, full with love and passion, got back all the warmness he lost from the past two daysx. Through the kisses, he could taste salty probably from tears. He knew she must had been upsetting. "Why do you come back? I thought you will spend five days with Alex." she asked. Her words interrupted his thought. "Oh Alex missed you. Me too. It was torturing me for not having to see you and kiss you in two days. So, we decided to come home early" he said with a smile. Having heard him saying this to her, her heart melted.

At night, Evelyn tuck in her boy to bed. He missed his mother too. Two days away from her, he showed quite possessive towards Evelyn whenever his father touched his mother. "Sweetdreams my boy" "night mum" he smiled and closed his eyes. Evelyn turned of the light and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Rick was laying on the bed, arms at the back of his head thinking about his wife acting weird since he came home. The sound of door creaked open got his attention. He turned his head towards the door and saw his wife came in. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She took off her robes and walked to their bed as Rick patted the empty side of the bed, gesturing her to lay down with him. She snuggled with him, head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. He wrapped both arms around her. Both were glad for the moments together. After few minutes silence, he began to ask the question he had longed for since the moment he saw his wife sad face. "Evy" "hmm..." "Are you ok?" "What?" She lifted her head from his chest and look into his blue eyes. "I knew you had been upsetting about something. Tell me what's wrong" he said. They had been married for 5 years and both of them could read each other as a book. Tears started to roll down her cheeks when he said that. He knew she wasn't the women who cried often and her tears made him worried. "What is it evy? You can tell me anything. Baby, please don't cry" he said as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. She took a deep breathe and said " I'm going to tell you and you will not interrupt me when I speak". "Ok" he said. "I had a miscarriage. I don't even notice that I was pregnant. The day you left home, I was bleeding when Jonathan came home. He sent me to hospital. The doc said I had a miscarriage but there were a lot reason might caused it. But I still can bare child with ease since it didn't cause much damage to my body" she was crying when she was talking. "Oh my god. I'm sorry honey" he said as he held her close. "What for" she asked as she lifted her head and look into his eyes. "I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I shouldn't have left with Alex. I should have stayed here with you. I could have held you when you were crying. But instead I was at somewhere having fun" he said as guilt washed over him. "You have nothing to sorry for. I wanted you to go with Alex. Speaking of Alex, did you have a great time with him?" she asked him as she sniffed, trying to change the subject. "Yeah... we did" he smiled a bit at her. How could he deserved an angel. She smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. It was just a brief kiss. "Are you feeling ok?" Hurt or something?" he asked after they broke apart. "I'm fine. Although it hurt when Jonathan told me the news but I knew we could always have another" she said with a smile. He raised his eyebrows and she knew what he was thinking. She quickly said "Not now but in future... maybe in future" answered his unspoken thought. "She always knew what I was trying to say" he thought. "I bet you are tired. Let's get some sleep. We will discuss this in the morning" he kissed her forehead. She snuggled up with him, head on his chest, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
